Against all odds
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: They are rivals... but can rivals find comfort in each other? Can they really love? is it possible for them to defeat the odds against them? JinHwoarang. Jin sees a whole new side of Hwoarang! A funny chapter I guess;D. Please read and review.
1. Why are you here?

**Against all odds **

**Summary:** They are rivals... but can rivals find comfort in each other? Can they really love each other? Or can they defeat the odds against them? (Jin-Hwoarang).

**A/N: **MY VERY first Tekken fan fic! PLEASE be gentle… I started reading a few stories from all of you… and then I wanted to write my own story… but with my pair! Hwoarang / Jin. So this is also a warning! Don't read this fic if you have anything against Slash, MALE/MALE. This is a fair warning! All flames against the couple will be spit on and thrown out with the trash! ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to NAMCO!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Why are you here? 

It was just great being home in Korea. The tournament was supposed to be held here… But it didn't mean I had to stay in some expensive hotel. I just stayed home. Beside it only took 1 hour getting to the fighting area.

I loved the silence near the harbor nothing could ruin this moment.

It was just all the big ships and I.

I yawned. This was just perfect. It was also only 6 o'clock in the morning… so no one was intelligent enough to go outside. Them about that! All the fighters were at the hotel. And Jin of course… Man I hated that guy. He deserved to be defeated… not by any of the other jerks… but by me! I would teach him a fair lesson! Damn him. I placed my hands behind my head and lay down on the hard stones. I looked up in the gray morning. This would be a perfect day! Suddenly a loud sound interrupted my perfect morning. I fast jumped up. "Hey. What the heck is going on! Show yourself!" I yelled. "You freakin' ruined my moment," I said. No I wasn't after a fight… okay I was but hey who cared! Baek was still on the hospital… he had been attacked by Ogre. I would revenge him. He was like a father for me. My parents died when I was very young.

I looked around… nothing. That was weird.

There! A man ran toward me. He was bleeding… and his… I knew who he was. It was Jin. Jin was Heihachi's PROUD grandson. Like there was anything to be proud of! I laughed evilly. "What the heck, are you doing here Kazama?" I asked.

He just looked at me. His dark eyes showed no emotions. "…Get away…" he simply ordered.

I had never seen him like that… hell I had never seen him in my town! "Answer my question," I said.

He moved closer to me. Then he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Perfect Kazama… couldn't you just have asked if you could go to my place? Did you have to be such a drama king?" I asked ironically. "Oh well" I kneeled and helped him to stand. He was still passed out… but luckily he wasn't that heavy. Okay he was heavier than me… but hell who wasn't? I managed to carry him home to my flat and placed him in my sofa. "Hey Kazama… wake up!" I yelled. No respond. "You don't expect I'm supposed to baby sit you all day… I have a life you know?" I asked.

That woke him up. "Hwoarang?" he asked shocked. "…Why"

"I'm here?" I asked. "Your in my flat. You passed out near the harbor remember?" I asked. "Well I better get you at a hospital" I said.

"No" Kazama said harsh. "I'm not going to any hospital"

"Listen Kazama I can't have you here. Beside your wounded and your grandfather own the hospital they could take extra good care of you. You could grope on the nurses," I said. I sat down on a chair. "No way I can baby sit you," I said.

"Because my grandfather own the hospital," he simply answered.

"Aw come on that's not a good enough reason!" I said. I took a deep breath. "Man your wounded you should go there"

"Because I don't like nurses?" Kazama asked ironically.

"What about taking me serious for a second!" I asked. Man that guy was pissing me of! He was so annoyed!

He sighed. "My grandfather chased me with Ogre" he answered completely honest.

"So to the hotel" I said. Maybe it was my consciences… maybe it was the corn flakes I ate for breakfast… but I couldn't just let him go wounded to a hotel. "Alright you can stay… but this doesn't make us friends Kazama!" I said.

He shook his head. "Thank you"

I ignored it. "Take a nap you look bushed," I said.

"Hwoarang what were you doing at a harbor so early?" Kazama asked. "Don't tell me… you want to be a fisher"

"None of your god damn business Kazama" I said harsh.

He sighed like he was… disappointed. "What about taking me serious for a second?" he repeated the very same words I had used against him.

Man that wasn't fair! "You forget I'm a street thug leader… I like being there in the morning" I answered.

He smiled… but his smile froze and I knew he was in pain.

"Wait a sec" I left the living room and entered my bathroom. My first aid box was in here somewhere… I found it and returned to Kazama. "Hey you okay?" I asked and kneeled down beside the sofa. Man he really had some scars. But nothing serious… or anything that could turn out to be serious. I found a cloth and placed a few drops of disinfectant on it. I gently stroke him over his scars.

He suddenly raised himself stopping me from making another move.

"Seriously Kazama… don't be such a cry baby… Unless you really want to go to the hospital, then I have to do something about these scars," I said. I pushed him down on the sofa and continued my work.

He raised himself again and this time his arms appeared around of my neck squeezing me closer.

"Seriously… Ka-zama" I said and fought to catch my breath. "Don't be such a cry baby. It only hurts for a few seconds…" I said. "Come on… I'll be fast I promise" he let me go and I fast finished my job. "Good job… I think you have survived it…"

He didn't respond… he had fallen asleep.

"Sleep well Kazama" I found a blanket and placed it on him. "And don't have dreams about me" I smirked. Nah he didn't hear it… he was sleeping.

I yawned and left the living room to take a shower. I was supposed to visit Baek… and I couldn't look like a mess in front of my mentor…

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued… 

A/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did… My gramma isn't the best and I'm sorry… I don't hope I made too many mistakes in this story.

I'm not exactly an expert in writing Tekken stories… but… I… But I like the couple… hehe…

Thanks for reading it.

Please Review if you want this story to continue

Love

Amarant Rose Coral.


	2. Acting so strange

**Against all odds **

**A/N: **I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. This is my first Tekken story.:).

**Chapter 2: **Acting so strange

: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Hwoarang had just left his apartment and I could relax a little. What was wrong with me? I… had felt something when Hwoarang had touched my chest. No. It was probably nothing. 

But I hadn't expected Hwoarang to complain that much. I sighed and slowly stood up from the sofa. So this was Hwoarang's home. I had never been so close to him. I had never even wanted to bother. There were trophies almost everywhere. Tae Kwon do. I didn't know he was so great at it.

I looked around and saw one picture. The woman on the picture had deep red hair and nut-brown eyes. Could this be Hwoarang's mother? He really did look like her.

I returned to the sofa and decided to sleep. I didn't want to think more. My… Heihachi had chased me with Ogre. Ogre would pay for making my mother disappear. I just had to rest first. I fast fell asleep…

Silence… I didn't have any dreams… and if I ever had any it was dark nightmares that weren't worth to be remembered. I often dreamed of ogre. About fighting that creature. But everytime I fought against ogre in my dreams... I lost because someone helped Ogre and I was on my own.

The sound of a door woke me up. "Hey Kazama wakey wakey" Hwoarang said.

I slowly opened my eyes. "…What took you so long?" I asked.

He smiled. "Had some stuff to do," he answered.

"What stuff?" I asked curious.

"None of your business" he answered. "I have called after pizza so you don't have to be scared of me in a kitchen"

I smiled weakly. I didn't say anything.

"How's your scares?" he asked and kneeled down beside of me. "Hmm not bad. I think you will live"

"How can you know so much about first aid?" I asked.

Hwoarang smiled ironically. "You forget I'm a street thug leader," he answered. He sat down on a chair beside the sofa. "I learned to deal with it. Now we talk… why did Heihachi send Ogre after you?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know…" I answered. "I guess he just was in the mood for it" I said.

He slowly nodded. "So… he just send a horrible beast after you… hmm that really make sense" he said ironically.

I sighed annoyed. "Shut up Hwoarang" I said. "I don't need to tell you anything"

He shook his head. "Of course not… it's not like you're in my flat-"

I knew he would say something more… but a loud knock on the door interrupted him. "hmm" he slowly stood up and opened the door. "Good you're here… er we need to hack into the Mishima empire think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Of course" I couldn't believe who entered with our pizza. Forest Law??? "Give me a second" he fast placed the pizza on the table and wend straight to the computer. "It should be piece of cake"

"Who taught you that crap anyway?" Hwoarang asked.

"Paul. In the beginning it was just for fun… but now I can see all the new stuff before they even come in the store" Law answered. "What sort of information do you want?" why didn't it surprise me that Law could hack into a computer system?

Hwoarang looked at me. "Er… I need some information 'bout Ogre".

Law turned to the computer. "Ogre? Amazing…" he suddenly said.

"What?" Hwoarang asked. "Any secrets?"

Law looked back at Hwoarang. "Ogre is just a powerful beast. If it wins in the Iron Fist Tournament then it will transform into a much more powerful beast…Unbeateable…" he returned to the computer and after a few minutes he returned to us. "Heihachi isn't just after winning in this country… he's after something else"

"What?" I asked. A thing that surprised me was that that USA guy could hack into Heihachi's firm.

"Ogre. If Heihachi can get Ogre out in the light and control it… then Heihachi's empire will stand stronger…" Law said. "But… getting Ogre out in the light demands a few things"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Someone powerful. Heiheachi would use Jin" Law answered.

I stared shocked at him. "Are you telling me the truth?" I asked.

"What should I know? I just look at the stuff in here… Ogre is sort of weird…" Law said. He looked deep into the screen like he had found something strange. "People often vanish after Ogre attacks"

"Yeah and so?" Hwoarang asked.

"I'm just saying that it's strange…I have a profile on all the people who disappeared" Law pressed down a few buttons. "Hmm… this is Jun Kazama hmm… and a woman named Hyun? "

I saw Hwoarang looked down. "Thanks Law… well you better get home to the hotel,"

"You're welcome" Law fast turned the computer off and left the flat.

I noticed his silence. He seemed sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. I knew he probably wouldn't give me a straight answer.

"None of your business" he answered harsh. He fell into the chair with his right feet on the table. "Damn" he mumbled. "I'm going out," he said. He left the flat.

I was confused. What was the matter with him? I shook my head. Whatever he wanted to do it was his own business. But I had never seen Hwoarang freak out… never in a fight. He had self-control. That was probably making him the best fighter. I hated to admit it to myself… but Hwoarang was different than I had expected. But many things weren't as I expected them to be.

Heihachi had killed my mother… or she had vanished… I didn't know where she was… I wanted to fight for her… and to honour my father's name. I didn't want to return to the hotel… but I couldn't stay here. Hwoarang would kill me… or bite my head of. Or I would bite his head of.

I slowly returned to the sofa and laid down. I was tired but as much as I hated to admit it… I was worried about Hwoarang. Maybe I was curious about why he had stormed out like that. Why was he acting so strange?

* * *

To be continued 

A/N: I don't know if Jin is completely strange in my story:S I'm doing my best. I hope that's good enough. AND why Law is in my story? oh well! I have a weakness for Law!:D. So here it is:D. I hope the chapter was good enough. I'm trying really hard to write this story and keep Jin... as Jin. but you know it's a little tough. hehe:D.

please review.

Amarant Rose Coral.


End file.
